A Girl For a Day or So
by Comet
Summary: Rown changes in to girl for a day or so and the guys are not making it easy on him.-- this is my first fanfic please R&R.


For a Day or So   
By Comet

It was morning and Rowen had finally gotten out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He   
was staying at his mothers and they guys had dropped him off so he needed to walk to the park to be picked up.   
The clock said it was almost nine now so he had to hurry. He stands there for a minute, absently rubbing his chest   
and notices something is extremely different. He looks down and then screams "I'm a girl!" 

The guys show up at the park and look for Rowen. "Where is Rowen he suppose to be here? He should have been   
up by now," says Kento as he scans the park.   
"Maybe we should have called and woken him before we left." Comments Sage.   
"Hey, who's the cutey?" asks Ryo elbowing Sage in the stomach. They all turn and look at a blue haired female   
approaching them.   
Rowen slowly staggers closer to them. As they watch Cye asks, "Doesn't she look familiar."   
When Rowen reaches them he says barley above a whisper "Guys, I am a girl."   
"You don't have to tell me." Kento says with a wink.   
"KENTO!"   
"What?"   
Shaking his head Cye turns to Rowen. Hesitantly he asks "Rowen?"   
She nods.   
They stand silently starring at each other, until the quiet is broken.   
"Man, your hot" blurts out Kento. This produces sweat drops all around.   
"Rowen, What happened?" asked Ryo.   
"I don't know. I woke up today and I'm female." Says Rowen starting to sniffle.   
"It will be ok, don't cry." Said Cye, awkwardly patting her on the shoulder.   
"That is easy for you to say. You are still a GUY!!"   
"Hey, could this be a plot by the Dynasty?" ask Ryo.   
"Could we all turn into woman?" asked Sage. They all turn and look at Kento. "Now that is a scary thought."   
"Hey! What do you mean by that?"   
"No offense Kento, but if you were a girl you would have a harder time finding a date then you do now." said Ryo.   
"Well, at least if I changed people would actually notice."   
"Good one, Kento." Smirks Sage.   
Electricity crackled as Ryo and Kento glared at each other. Cye steps between the two warring friends.   
"HEY GUYS!! I am the one who is having the PROBLEM!" shouted Rowen in frustration. "What am I supposed   
to do?"   
"Shave your legs?" offered Kento helpfully.   
Cye smacks him upside the head.   
"Hey, what was that for?" glaring at Cye.   
"For not helping."   
"I didn't hear you offering any suggestions." He grumbled.   
Everyone ignored this.   
"Well, we are not going to get any practice done with Rowen like this. I say we go back to Mia's and figure out   
a plan of action." Said Ryo.   
The others nod in agreement.   
As they are getting in the jeep Sage turns to Rowen.   
"Hey, Rowen I have a personal question. Are you wearing a bra?" asks Sage   
Rowen looks at Sage with a horrified expression and shouts "NO!"   
Sage reaches over and tugs on the collar of Rowen's shirt and tries to pear down. Rowen smacks his hand away   
and grips his/her shirt tight to his/her chest. "Don't even think about it."   
The others mouths drop open in disbelief.   
"Sage? What are you doing?" asks Cye.   
He only shrugs, "just curious."   
Ryo gets in the divers seat, Cye in the passengers seat, Kento and Sage in the back seat, while Rowen gets in the   
very back with White Blaze. Trusting the tiger would not try to grope him, unlike Sage.   
When they reach Mia's house, Kento grabs Rowen by the hand and drags him/her in the house. Shouting as he goes.   
"Hey, Mia! Mia! You will never believe this! Rowen is a girl."   
She comes out of the kitchen saying "Kento, I know Rowen is not as strong as you, but that is no reason to call him   
a girl." She stops short as she sees the girl standing next to Kento. "Wow, she does look like Rowen."   
The girl hangs her head.   
Mia looks around Rowen and sees Sage and Ryo looking at the girl's butt. Mia glares at Ryo. Catching Mia's   
look Ryo blushes.   
Turning back to Kento Mia asks, "Now what is going on?"   
"Mia, I know this is hard to believe," explains Cye, "but this is Rowen."   
Mia walks over to Rowen "Are you ok?"   
He/she looks at her with big puppy dog eyes. "What do you think?"   
Mia flushes, "I guess that is a silly question." She sees Sage's gaze drifting toward Rowen's chest and notices an   
immediate problem. "Um, Rowen why don't you come with me and we can see about getting you some more clothes."   
"What is wrong with my clothes?" He/she asked.   
"Oh, nothing. It just looks like it was cold outside."   
Rowen frowned at her in confusion. "Just a little. Why?"   
Mia stares pointedly at his/her chest and Rowen follows her gaze. Gasping Rowen quickly crosses his/her arms to   
hide the distended nipples on his/her chest. "Ooh, maybe you are right." Replied Rowen dashing up the stairs, followed   
by a chuckling Mia. 

Rowen follows Mia to her room. When they reach the room Mia shuts the door turns around looks directly at Rowen   
sitting on the bed and asked "What happened?"   
"I don't know" she answered "I went to bed a man and I woke up a woman."   
_A man might be stretching it, how many men where teddy bear boxers?_ "Great, well I know you don't have a bra so I   
will let you borrow one of mine." Says Mia.   
She helps Rowen put it on. "Hey, Mia are they always so lose?" asked Rowen   
"No, we will have to do some shopping" said Mia excitedly. "Just think Rowen shopping!   
Rowen rolled her eyes at the thought. _Great, as if being a girl isn't enough torture_. "Uhh, Mia we have one more   
problem." Mia looks at her confused. Rowen sighs and says "school"   
"Oh, we'll figure something out don't worry" says Mia.   
They head back down stairs and Cye sees them and calls "Lunch is ready."   
They sit down Ryo at one end and then Sage to his right then Rowen. Mia is at the other end of the table and then   
Cye and Kento. Rowen sat close to Mia as possible trying to stay away from Sage. They sat in complete silence. Then   
Mia said "We have a problem" All the guys look up at her. "How are we going to get Rowen in to school?" she finished.   
They sat and thought about it for a while.   
Ryo suggests, "She can be a close friend."   
"I've got it. We can say Rowen is visiting his mother and this is his cousin Touma Hasiba." Says Cye.   
"That is a good idea" agrees Touma (Rowen)   
"Now for sleeping arrangements." Before Mia can finish that statement Touma yells, "I am not sleeping in the same   
room as Sage" They look at Touma a little surprised by the outburst.   
"OK" says Mia "Ryo you take Rowen's bed. Touma you get Ryo's room." They finish dinner with very little   
conversation. After dinner Mia takes Touma shopping.   
Mia is driving to the shopping mall. "Now Touma your going to see a lot of girls clothes so don't go crazy ok." In   
the mall Touma followed Mia to a girls clothing department.   
They walked in and Touma thought _these clothes don't look much different from what guys wear._   
"Touma come back here," called Mia. She was looking at a rack of bras. Touma could not believe she   
was here. _So this is how girls feel when they go by their cloths no wonder they don't want guys around._   
"I think this one will fit," says Mia. Touma looks at it in horror. _Oh God, I am buying a bra!_ "Oh, don't worry Touma   
we're just getting two and no more."   
Touma looked around at some other girls looking at undergarments. She then hears a door open and turns around to   
see a girl with shoulder length curly brown hair standing in a pair of jean shorts and her bra.   
_Oh, my, Gosh I can't believe I seeing this._   
"Hey, what do you think?" calls the girl to her friends.   
"That looks good," one of the girls calls back.   
"Black is you color. You look good in everything!" said another.   
"You always say that. Hey, you!" calls the brunette.   
"Me?" ask Touma pointing to her self.   
"Yeah, what do think?" She asked, modeling her bra for Touma.   
"Uhh yeah…looks good"   
2 hours later Mia drags a reluctant Touma out of the store. "I am never taking you shopping again!" 

After dinner the guys are gathered in the living room.   
"You will not believe what happened at the mall." Touma enthused.   
"What, did you buy some pink panties?" asked Sage.   
Touma scowled at Sage and turned back to his audience. "No, but I saw some girls trying them on."   
"No way!" Kento practically drooled at the thought.   
"This group of girls picked me up and insisted I help them pick out lingerie."   
"Oh shit, you are so lucky!" said Ryo.   
Cye looked at him like he had lost his mind.   
"What?" Ryo asked in confusion.   
"Well, if you dressed in drag you could probably pass for a girl too." Sage replied.   
Touma and Kento laughed as Ryo flushed in embarrassment.   
"Well, if you have to be a girl, at least you get to have some fun with it." Thought Cye aloud.   
"Too right!" agreed Kento, giving Cye a playful punch in the arm. "Touma got in more girls pants in one day then   
Sage ever has."   
Touma, Ryo, and Kento rolled with laughter at Sage's offended look.   
Behind the kitchen door Mia shook with laughter. _Take that Sage. That should bring him down a few notches._

The next day Mia takes the guys to school and gets Touma enrolled.   
In her first hour class she is standing in front of the class. The teacher says "Class today we have new student.   
Introduce yourself."   
"I am Touma Hasiba, cousin to Rowen Hasiba."   
"Ok, you can sit back there next to Ami." Says the Teacher.   
Touma sits down and about halfway through class she notices all the guys are staring at her. _One day here as a_   
_girl and all the guys are staring at me. Don't they think that maybe I don't like them staring at me like that. Oh, my,_   
_God, I am thinking like a girl. I guess it's kind of hard not to since that is what I am right now. Girls, I am so sorry._   
_I never really noticed how perverted we guys really are till now._ In the same hour she over hears guys in class   
saying things about her so she eavesdrops. This is what she hears.   
"Hey who is the cutey?" asked Van, who came in late.   
Duo leans over to answer. "That is Touma Hasiba. She is so sexy. She is related to that smart guy Rowen. She is   
his cousin."   
"Wow, I wonder if she has a boy friend?" asks Van.   
"I doubt it, but I won't mind going out with her. She has the nicest butt I have ever seen." Comments Duo. Then   
they both laugh.   
_Oh, my, god, this isn't happening, this isn't happening._ Touma left the class so fast she looked like a blue blur. 

Touma was working with a plant in biology when someone smacked her on the butt. She jumps at this completely   
new experience. Sage was probably use to it, but no one had ever smacked Rowen the brain on the ass. She turns   
to see who did it and sees the star of the basketball team, Seiya. "Hey how's it going?"   
_Oh, just what I need. Sage's biggest competitor. The guy who thinks he is god's gift to women, below the belt._   
"Fine" she replies.   
"Hey girl, I'm Seiya. Just wanted to let you know we are really glad you're here."   
"Uhh, thanks."   
"Sure thing, see ya around." He gives her a wink and walks off.   
In the back of the room Cye watches the scene play out and trying his hardest not to laugh. 

After class while Touma is at her locker getting her things for her next class, she turns to leave and sees someone   
standing right in front of her.   
Planting his hands on both sides of her head trapping her against the lockers is Seiya.   
"Is there something you want?" she asks.   
"Yeah, you." He replies with a smile.   
"I beg your pardon." She says playing dumb.   
"So, are you hooked up with anyone?" He asked. "I like to know the competition"   
"That is none of your business." She replies.   
"Hey, look. I know all the guys are going to want to go out with you. And I just want to give you a chance to make   
the right choice." He says.   
"Well, if I choose a boyfriend it wouldn't be you." She replies and tries to push him out of the way.   
Kento is walking down the hall and sees this and doesn't like way it looks. Coming to Touma's rescue he yanks Seiya   
away from her. Gripping the front of Seiya's shirt Kento lifts him off the ground and says "You touch hi… her… Touma   
again and I'll kill you."   
Seiya didn't say anything just gave Kento a disgusted look as he is dropped to the ground, straightening his clothes   
he turned and left.   
Kento turns to Touma and asked "Are you ok?"   
"Yes." She replies   
"Good" he replies with a grin.   
"What's so funny?" asked Touma scowling.   
"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering how Seiya would react if he knew he had been hitting on another guy."   
Touma just continues to glare at a chuckling Kento.   
They make their way to the rest of the guys at Ryo's locker. "So how is your first day as a girl Touma?" asked Ryo,   
stressing the Touma.   
"Terrible" she replies sounding depressed.   
"Why what's wrong?" asked Cye with a smirk.   
Touma glares at Cye and says "All the guys are hitting on me."   
Ryo and Sage desperately want to start laughing. They try to hold it back, but it comes out in muffled snorts anyway.   
Touma glares at them.   
"There is a quick way to solve this problem." Says Kento standing by Touma. He wraps his arm around her shoulders.   
"You can be my girlfriend."   
Touma's eye go wide and looks at him.   
"Hey it is a good idea it will keep all the guys away and the girls too." Says Sage. Ryo, Cye and Sage start laughing.   
Touma shrugs her shoulder and says "Ok". Which brings their laughter to an abrupt end. They look at her in disbelief.   
"Just keep your arm off my shoulder." Says Touma.   
"Since we are dating now how about I walk you to your next class?" asks Kento.   
As he says that some girls hear and it spreads like wildfire.   
Touma and Kento walk to her next class. Kento's arm is still around her shoulders. They reach her class and are   
standing outside and Kento asks "Hey, Touma how about I give you a kiss?"   
"Got to go to class." Touma said through gritted teeth. "I am going to get you for this Kento." Touma pulls away   
giving him a sweet, but stiff smile and goes into class. 

Five minutes till the end of class. _Thank goodness, I may make it out safely._ She sees a bunch of girls coming   
toward her. _No, such luck._ They gather around Touma chattering and giggling.   
"Can we ask you some questions?" asked Miaka.   
"Sure" replies Touma cautiously.   
The girls get big smiles on their faces. _Oh no, now what?_   
"Everybody is wondering if this is true. Are you really dating Kento?" ask Miaka.   
"Yes" replies Touma carefully, the girls not noticing her hesitation over the word.   
"What about Sage?" ask Mina.   
"We're just friends."   
"Why are you dating Kento?" ask Serena.   
_Fine you are so interested chew on this_. "You don't know?" asked Touma in mock shock.   
The girls look at each other confused and look back at Touma expectantly.   
"Have you ever seen the size of his hands?" Asks Touma with a huge smile.   
All the girls gasp, the bell rings and Touma casually makes her way out the door. Leaving the giggling, twittering   
and blushing group behind. 

Kento saw Touma in the hall and ran to catch up with her. "Hey Touma, how you feeling?" he asks as he wraps his   
arm around her waist.   
Touma goes to shove Kento's arm away, but catches sight of Seiya coming toward them, and lets it go.   
"I am feeling a lot better from this morning." She replies deliberately smiling at Kento. They walk to Touma's next   
class together like this. 

During gym class the guys are taking a break. Kento looks over and sees all the girls staring at him.   
"Hey Kento, why are all girls staring at you like that?" asked Sage.   
"I don't know and I don't care" said Kento with a smile.   
They hear the girls sighing and talking to each other. "I never noticed how muscular he was. Look how he fills out his   
shorts." The guys could hardly believe they were hearing.   
"What really surprised me was last hour Hikaru held my hand then smiled at me all through class." Said Kento.   
The guys were confused and shocked that these things were happening to Kento, of all people. First Rowen and   
now this. What was going on? 

On the way home they talked about what happened in school that day.   
Sage complains "All they talked about in drama was Kento. What did you do?"   
"I don't know, but when you find out tell me what it is and I'll do it again." Said Kento with a huge grin.   
"What are you jealous Sage?" asked Touma.   
"Look out Sage, you may have some more competition for your fan club." commented Ryo.   
Sage just glared at Ryo and Touma's ribbing. Kento wasn't helping any as he swaggered down the sidewalk feeling   
pretty good about him self.   
When they reached the house they all walked in and sat down as if nothing was different.   
Mia walks out and asks "So how was your first day Touma?"   
Touma says "It was terrible to begin with, but it could have been worse. The real problem was all the guys were   
hitting on me. After we took care of that it was fine."   
"How did you solve that problem?" Mia asks.   
"Easy we said she was going out with me and in one hour the whole school thought we were dating," says Kento   
with a huge grin on his face.   
"Well dinner is ready" says Mia. At dinner they talked about the school day. After dinner they were watching a   
movie and making cracks about it referring to Kento and Touma. After the movie they went to bed . 

Rowen wakes up and rips back the covers and realizes he is back to normal. He flops back on the bed and saying,   
"Thank God it was only a dream." _I could have sworn it was real. I have never had a dream that felt that real. It_   
_was really weird when it went on for more then one day. Oh, thank god it was a dream._ He gets up and got dressed.   
He is walking down the stairs and sees Ryo and Kento on the couch. Sage and Mia are sitting in the chairs. They are   
watching television. He assumes Cye must be in the kitchen.   
He takes a couple more steps when Kento sees him and calls "Hey Rowen, You left your bra on the couch!" He says   
holding it up. Then they hear a thud and they all turn to see what happened. Rowen is passed out at the bottom of the   
stairs. 

* * *

Oh, My, Gosh, I just finished my first fanfic. *dances around the room* This is fantastic. I want to thank Nova for   
helping me complete this and encouraging me to write when I was ready to give up. Please let me know what you   
think. C&C are welcome at [comet1500@hotmail.com][1]

Disclaimer: Yes, you guessed it. I do not own the Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers. I am not making any money   
off this, so please do not sue me.   


   [1]: mailto:comet1500@hotmail.com



End file.
